NES Godzilla / Epilog
Ich bin Zachary, und zu der Zeit wo ich dies schreibe, ist die Schicksalhafte Nacht nun drei Wochen her in dem ich das NES Godzilla Spiel spielte. Zurück in dieser Nacht, direkt nach dem ich den NES ausmachte. Sobald ich in der Lage war zu gehen, war das erste was ich tat den NES abzustecken, das Spielmodul herauszunehmen und beide in eine extra Socken Schublade zu stecken. Ich schaute zum Computer. All die Screenshots die du in der Geschichte gesehen hast wurden gespeichert. Ich sicherte alle Bilder auf einem USB Stick bevor ich den Computer abstellte, nur für den Fall. Danach fiel ich ins Bett und schlief sofort ein. Es war kein erholsamer Schlaf, aber einer der kompletten Erschöpfung. Es fühlte sich an als wäre keine Zeit vergangen als ich wieder aufwachte. Und was für ein Tag das war. Der erste Gedanke der mir in den Kopf schoss war "...Was zur Hölle passierte letze Nacht?" Ich dachte darüber für eine kurze Zeit nach, bis es mir in den Kopf schoss die Person zu kontaktieren von der ich überhaupt das Spiel bekommen hatte - Billy. Deshalb rief ich ihn an, und sagte ihm er solle zu meiner Wohnung kommen, was er auch tat. Und ich zeigte ihm die Screenshots und gab ihm eine grobe Zusammenfassung von dem was passierte. Anfangs dachte er ich würde ihm einen Streich spielen, aber bald schon realisierte er das dies nicht der Fall war. Sobald es ihn traf das es echt war, war er sprachlos. Er machte mir klar das er das Spiel absolut nicht manipuliert hat oder irgendetwas von all dem wusste. Dann war die offensichtliche Frage die ich Billy stellte; "Woher hast DU es bekommen?" Ich bekam die einfache Antwort "Von einem anderem Freund mit dem ich gemeinsam Spiele tausche." Er versicherte mir das er eine vertrauenswürdige Person war und er noch nie Probleme mit Spielen hatte die er von ihm bekam. Dann rief Billy ihn an. Aber als wir dem Typen die Geschichte erzählte war er so schockiert und überrascht wie jeder andere, außer das er sofort auflegte. Dies führte eindeutig zu nichts. bevor Billy an diesem Tag ging fragte er mich ob ich will das er das Modul nimmt und es entsorgt. Ich verneinte scharf. Er fragte mich wie ich nur dieses Ding behalten können wollte. Ich sagte ihm das ich Zeit brauchte um darüber nachzudenken, und das war es auch. Billy und ich hatten seit dem nicht sehr viel gesprochen. Auch wenn ich ihm sagte das es nicht der Fall war, habe ich das Gefühl das Billy denkt das dass was mit dem Spiel passierte seine Schuld war. Nach dem er an diesem Tag ging, dachte ich viel nach. Es war sehr schwer für mich irgendetwas anderes zu tun, wirklich. Ich konnte nicht aufhören über das Spiel zu denken, den es waren so viele Fragen unbeantwortet. Was WAR Rot? War Melissa wirklich in dem Spiel? Wie gelangte sie dort hin? Warum passierte all dies mit DIESEM Spiel? Aber die eine Frage die mich viele Nächte beschäftigte war: "Rot sagte er kannte mich für eine lange Zeit. Wie?" Seit damals werde ich das Gefühl nicht los beobachtet zu werden. das Spiel sorgte dafür das ich mir selbst Fragen stellte über den Tod und die Wirklichkeit auf weisen über die ich nie nachdenken wollte. Ich bin mir über nichts mehr so wirklich sicher. Permanent darüber nachzudenken hatte schon bald einen negativen Einfluss auf mein Leben. Ich kümmerte mich einfach um nichts mehr an diesem Punkt. Zum Vergleich wirkten alle anderen Tagesbeschäftigungen sinnlos. Folgend entschied ich mich dazu das ich eine von zwei Sachen auswählen musste: Versuchen das Spiel erneut zu spielen, oder es zu zerstören. Ich versuchte mehrere male mich zu überzeugen ersteres zu tun, aber ich kam niemals weiter als den NES anzustecken. Nur das Modul zu berühren sorgte dafür das ich mich an all den Schmerz erinnerte den ich während den Kampf mit Rot erlitt. Ich wunderte mich ob eventuell das erneute Spielen dafür sorgen würde das etwas schreckliches passieren würde. Ich wusste nichts darüber wie dieses "Spiel" funktionierte, und es war zu riskant. Ich war nicht sicher ob ich überhaupt eine weitere Runde des Spieles überstehen würde. Deshalb war es nun Zeit für die andere Option. Etwas frische Luft schnappen wollend, nahm ich das Spiel mit und fuhr zum See, planend es in den See zu werfen. Ich ging zum See mit dem Modul in meiner Hand und ich schaute hinab auf es und... Ich dachte an Melissa. Wenn das was ich erlebt hatte tatsächlich echt war, würde das was ich tat vielleicht der einzige Weg gewesen sein um sie vor endlosen Qualen zu retten. Auf diese Weise, könnte dieses verdrehte Spiel ihre Seele gerettet haben. Verdammt. Sobald dieser Gedanke mir in den Kopf schoss, wusste ich das ich nicht in der Lage sein würde es zu zerstören. Weshalb ich mich auf eine Bank setzte und für eine Stunde auf den See starrte. Letzten Endes entschied ich mich für eine dritte Option: das Spiel auf ebay zu verkaufen. Es mag vielleicht egoistisch wirken, aber ich verspreche das es nichts mit Geld zu tun hatte. Ich kümmerte mich nicht wie viel oder wenig ich für das Spiel bezahlt bekommen würde, glaubt mir. es war egoistisch da ich nicht die Verantwortung für den Besitz dieses Spiels mehr tragen wollte. Ich konnte nicht für immer darauf beharren, und der einzige Weg mit dem ich damit zurecht kommen kann ist wenn ich das Spiel aus meinem Leben schaffe. Und das bringt mich zum Hauptgrund warum ich diese Zusammenfassung dieser Ereignisse erstellte; als erstes ist es um die Details aufzuzeichnen solange ich mich daran erinnern kann, und zweitens das wer auch immer auf dieses Spiel bietet, weiß worauf er sich da einlässt. Ich kann nicht für die Sicherheit von irgendjemanden garantieren der dieses Spiel spielt, oder das irgendetwas überhaupt geschieht. Aber an den neuen Besitzer dieses Spieles, merke dir eins; Sei vorsichtig, und wenn du dich fühlst als ob das Spiel wortwörtlich mit deinem Geist spielt, SCHALTE DAS VERDAMMTE DING AUS. < Vorheriger Teil | Original Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mehrteiler